


Elevator Ride

by Maneatingmare



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneatingmare/pseuds/Maneatingmare
Summary: Another drabble about Jibcon 8. Takes place after drunk!Jensen had a grand ol' time at the Cockles panel and closing ceremony.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re having fun.” Misha remarks, a hand on Jensen’s lower back to steady him as they slide into the hotel freight elevator.

Jensen’s back is sweaty, shoulders loose, he tips a cocky grin in Misha’s direction.

“When in Rome…”

They both break into a chorus of giggles, Misha more subdued, but Jensen snorts which triggers a coughing fit, and Misha has to pat him through it, rubbing at the space between Jensen’s shoulder blades.

The elevator creaks upwards, slowly, five more flights.

“Jen—“

“Yea Mish?”

“Jensen.” Misha continues quietly, “when we get upstairs, I’m going to fuck you. Hard. I’m going to fuck you so deep you feel it in your throat.”

Jensen’s body tenses up and his back arches. Misha hasn’t removed his hand from where it’s petting at the nape of his damp neck.

“When I’m done with that ass, then we can have a nice dinner with the guys.”

“Ok, Mish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for @deadhuntress

When they make it back to Misha’s room, Jensen is a high strung mess. He’d been rubbing up against Misha in the elevator like a cat in heat.

“Pretty boy” Misha purrs, when he finally gets Jensen back to his room. Clothes crumpled and forgotten on the carpet. Jensen pulls off his watch, bracelets, ring, sets them on the nightstand. 

Scoots back to settle against the headboard of the bed. Pulls his legs up invitingly, flashing the silky pink panties he’d been wearing during their panel.

Misha swallows audibly, but shakes his head. “No sweetheart. Not after the stunt you pulled today.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow.

“You need some discipline first. Turn over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Jill. Misha and Jensen have a quickie before dinner. Some spanking, slight rimming, anal sex and daddy kink, here.

If Jensen were sober, Misha would use his belt. Paint stripes of pain across his thighs. Laying the flat of leather against his taint, making him apologize for each and every one of his sins this weekend.

But tonight, he’ll just use his hand.

Face down in the center of the bed, Jensen arches his back, offers up his backside. Juicy cheeks framing a pink rosebud, sloping down towards his sack and cock, which is now decidedly at attention.

Misha grasps at him, bending over Jensen’s back, pulling his cheeks apart roughly to tongue at the coy winking hole. But before Jensen can allow himself the pleasure, Misha pulls back to let his hand drop in a solid smack.

Misha grunts in pleasure at the sound of Jensen’s startled yelp. Rains down four more slaps on each cheek before pausing to massage warm skin.

“Oh sweetheart. You were in rare form today.”

Misha taps out three more rough slaps, throwing his full weight into the swing. Feeling a satisfying sting on his own palms, each time he connects with Jensen’ reddening ass.

By now, Jensen has his face pressed into the pillow, muffling whimpers and groans.

Misha pulls away for a moment to reach into the nightstand. He knows right where Jensen keeps the lube.

Without wasting any time to prep him, Misha simply coats his cock with Astroglide, impatiently sliding back down to drape his body over Jensen’s back.

“Spread yourself open for me.”

Jensen turns his tear-stained face to the right. Reaches around and grasps his own sore, red skin. Parts his own cheeks and lets Misha take him.

It’s rough. Bordering on brutal. But Jensen is riding high, blood racing, high-pitched moans on each thrust. Misha keeps up a steady pace of deep penetration, both hands on Jensen's shoulders. Coring out his hole. He feels when Jensen starts to lose it.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Jensen whispers.

“I know.” Misha replies. “It’s ok, let it go.”

And at that, Jensen cums. Buries his face in the pillow and lets go, cords of white coating the bedspread underneath him as he lets go of the tension that had been building in him all day.

“Beautiful.” Misha murmurs, three more deep thrusts and he, too, lets go. His hips slow down to a halt and he groans, filling Jensen with his seed.


End file.
